Switched
by Themockingjay3
Summary: Being Switched is when a demigod becomes a god, but only for a short time. When demigod Laura Davies is to be Switched, what awaits her will shock her to the core, and she finds out, she isn't the only one... Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Switched- A collaboration with Astia2 and Themockingjay3

'I guess darkness serves a purpose: to show us that there is redemption through chaos. I believe in that. I think that's the basis of Greek mythology.' Brendan Fraser

'Hateful to me as the gates of Hades is that man who hides one thing in his heart and speaks another.' Homer

Chiron says when you become switched it means that your immortal parents stayed down on Earth almost a bit too long and are slowly changing. They say, your eyes start to twitch, your hands begin to tingle, and you are filled with this… energy that fully encompasses you, burning inside you, depending on your parent. It's only happened once, with some total nobody family, but never with the Big 12. Except for now, I was one of the first Big 12 to be switched. Even though it makes us vulnerable while in the process, people don't seem to care. My name is Laura Davies, and I was Switched.

Being switched is like being upgraded but only for a short time. How did I get switched you ask?

Well it all started on June the 12th. The day I finally got to meet and stay with my real mom: All my life I was waiting for her to call or visit me and dad, but nothing happen until today. All I knew was her name was Hera and she lived in New York. When dad brought me into what looked like a penthouse, I was flabbergasted. I was even more shocked when I saw my mother. She had chocolate brown hair neatly tied into a bun, a steel grey businesses suit and a warm and motherly expression but her brown eyes told a different story: It was like they were saying" Sweetie, I love but if you mess with me Mamma gonna put you in a whole new world of hurt". She worked as a marriage consultant, working in law firm and was a passion feminist. My dad always said she was feisty; obviously this was just snippet of her behaviour. "Look sweety, the only reason I am visiting you is because I stayed down on Earth too long. If there is one thing I would never do, it would be let a Big 12 kid become switched. The preparation takes about 3 days and the ceremony takes 1 hour, and if that doesn't suit your fancy pants then you better mosey on back down to Camp Half-Wit or whatever." She scowled. "You don't even know me, I'm Laura Davies, demigod. My dad is Samuel Davies? Anyway, I came here because Chiron from CAMP HALF-BLOOD told me too. I don't care how long it takes, just let it happen so I can go back to living a normal life." Hera chuckled. "Oh, sweety, it's that easy, while in preparation, all the monsters around the USA are going to stalk you and want to kill you so bad. It's like dangling a copy of Emmeline Pankhurst's biography in front of you." I drooled at the thought of it. Pages and pages of the world most amazing feminist of our time. Hera laughed. "Just like me." She smirked.

That night I was escorted into Hera's penthouse, a 3 story wonderland building fit for a queen, incredibly modern and chic obviously. The view of inner-city New York towered below us. The evening twilight shimmered across the Empire State Building. I couldn't believe they even built apartments on the Empire State Building. I asked Hera that question later that day. She explained briefly. "It's just fit for the gods." She chimed. I didn't really care, I just needed sleep after meeting my biological mother. Little did I know the horrors that awaited me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beyond The Barricades  
'Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be, and  
Lately, I've been, I've been praying hard, 'said no more counting dollars, we'll be, we'll be counting staars.' (Yeahhh)  
The poster of OneRepublic was firmly on my wall, my radio playing at full blare. Camp Half-Blood stretched out as far as the eye could see. The lake a stretch of water and forest that seemed to go on forever. Annabeth Chase, a half-blood for about 8 years, tapped me lightly on the shoulder, shooting me back to reality. Being a kid of Artemis had its flaws, I only met her when she just happened to stroll by when with her followers, a stupid group of warriors and some of which were stuck up and rude. Yep, I'm a guy, a boy demigod from Artemis. Chiron himself couldn't believe it. After all, she does happen to be the patron god of young girls as well. Very inconvenient. Ever since the Hunters visited 2 months ago and the winter solstice happening, I just felt like I should be there with my mom, hunting, being free in that wind, but now she was really cautious I guess. Just going back to her normal business, I think.  
I had just woken up after a rough beat from Ares' kids last night, when there was a fierce knocking at my door. "Andrew! Andrew! Open the door!" a voice yelled from outside.

I tried to ignore it by turning my music louder but it the voice just got more annoying and persistent. After about five minutes of attempting to blocking the yelling out I gave in and opened the door and saw a girl about twelve or eleven years old with long auburn hair and silver eyes shining like the moon.

" About time" I heard her mutter.

" Well, hello to you too mother" I said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms. Her face-hardened.

" Listen, Andrew. I need to talk to you," she said shifting looking horribly uncomfortable.

" Talk to me about what mother. You kind of blew your chance when you left me here alone and abandoned with no family while you went around with your hunters." I said angrily, my feelings of jealousy and bitterness, which had been bottled up over the years started to take over. " Did you ever consider your only child, Mom? Did ever consider how I felt?"

" Andrew-" she started to say but I cut her off

" No, you had the choice, mother. The hunters or me. "

" No Andrew, I didn't- "

" Yes mother, you didn't care. Got the picture now can you leave please, so I can get my peace of mind," I said shoving her toward the door.

" ANDREW! Stop or you'll force me to turn you into a jackalope."

I stopped and stared at her gapping " You wouldn't"

" Try me" she said looking dead serious

" Fine say what you wanted to say but then you HAVE to leave." I said stubbornly

" Okay, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything wrong I have done to you. But you out of all people should know that this is as hard for me as it is for you. Andrew, you know very well that I am not only the goddess of the hunt but the the goddess of chastity and patron of maidens and having a child especially a male child is against what my hunters and I stand for, so please try to understand," she said her silver eyes misty like she was about to cry.

There was a moment of awkward silence them I finally spoke " I understand, mother," wrapping her in a hug.

"Thank you so much , my son and starting from today I will spend more time with you, hunting of course," she said with a slight smile.


End file.
